ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Ring 3
Ring 3 is the third ring of Kiddie's Inferno. It is easier than all of the other rings. If you fall out of tower here, depending on which one you fell from, you can reach secret hidden caves. Entering it requires beating 9 towers in world 1. Design This ring is a huge cave with the towers on different levels of land. As such, going outside reveals it is very hard to traverse as well as being very maze-like. It also has a unique spectating island in the sky that can be accessed from the towers area via a portal in one of the top corners. There is also a far-out alcove of rock that the Tower of Confusion sits upon. The portal emblem of this ring is 4 corner wedges with the points facing towards each other to form a pyramid. Secrets * Like in Ring 2, the Jupiter_Five NPC can be pushed around (but he falls over this time). However, Gocraftermsg is now pushable aswell. * Go to Tower of Lotsa Damage. Fall out of the second floor and head over to Tower of Fatness. Corner glitch in through the side, and you'll notice that all of the client sided objects are missing. You can also go to the lobby and notice that you can't go into another unless you reset. * As stated before, Ring 3 has some secret caves, 2 of them to be exact. The easiest way to reach them is to go to the Tower of Deep Sighing, get to an outside section, and fall on purpose (or you could auto click item clip out). After you get out, turn up your graphics in order to see better if they aren't already higher. Next, depending on where you want to go, follow the instructions of the respective secret. *# David from RDC T-Posing: First, head towards Despair until you reach the cliff. If you look down, you can see that there is a ledge that barely goes far enough to jump from here. After falling onto to it, head towards the slanted rock. After reaching the pillar, you will see a crevice with a black wall inside of it. Jump down and climb the trusses into the black wall. After going through, you will reach the T-Posing David. *# Room of Absolute Garbage/Tower of Confusion: First, head to the base of ToSI. Once you get there, find the black wall near the bottom of the base with your camera (look in the corner with the small rock pillar). Once you find it, head over to it and jump onto the ledge in front of the wall in order to skip a small obstacle course. Now, head inside. You will find a tightrope and pole jumping obby. Use shift for the tight jumps and take care not to fall in the lava as you will have to restart. Once you make it, you will encounter another black wall. After heading through it, you will be in the Room of Absolute Garbage. Inside of here, you will also find Tower of Confusion (one of the hardest towers in the game). If you plan on coming back here before you leave the server or want to enter ToC, press the button next to ToC to open a wall in the lobby (this button becomes unpressed as soon as you leave). Towers # Tower of Funny Thoughts (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Inverted Colours # Tower of Deep Sighing # Tower of Fatness # Tower of Ancient Trickery # Tower of Slight Inconvenience # Tower of Winning Every Run (page unfinished) (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Wall Hugging (page unfinished) (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Lotsa Damage (page unfinished) (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Despair (page unfinished) # Citadel of Hecc (page unfinished) # Tower of Confusion (page unfinished) Music * Old Regular Lobby: Forest Stage - Kirby Air Ride * New Regular Lobby: The Mountains * Christmas Lobby: Ode - Nuclear Throne * Sky Lobby: Electro Bossa Nova OL * T-Pose Room: Halo - Theme Song * Lava Obby: Follow The Chief * Room of Absolute Garbage: Nova Bossa Nova Gallery Ring3Ingame.png|The entire Ring 3 Ring3OtherAngle.png|Ring 3 seen from far away RobloxScreenShot20181217 081748763.png|Before the hub update. Category:Rings Category:Ring 3 Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:KToH